Electric power cord take-up reels are known in which a cord wound on a spool may be withdrawn to a desired length by pulling on the cord with means provided to lock the spool with the cord withdrawn to the desired length. The reel includes an inlet cord that may be connected to an appropriate power source. Electrical communication between the inlet cord and the cord wound upon the spool is by means of a commutation mechanism which includes a stator having a plurality of contacts within the reel and concentric rings that are movable with the spool for sliding engagement with the stator contacts. A problem with such take-up reels is that if power is connected to the outlet cord as it is withdrawn, undesirable arcing can occur between the rotor rings and the stator contacts resulting in damage to the contacts.